


You'll My Star

by AllStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Español | Spanish, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllStar/pseuds/AllStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall ha sido mordido. Harry no quiere vivir sin él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll My Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Virus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335907) by [Austinattack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack). 



> Thanks! :)

La noche había caído. Su tienda había sido atacada. Un cuerpo yacía junto a ellos, con un agujero de bala en su cabeza. Louis no sabía si era hombre o mujer. Ni siquiera le importaba.

Harry miró al chico debajo de él, con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. "Niall, no puedo hacerlo. Yo no puedo." Sollozó, acunando la cabeza rubia en su regazo.

Niall tomó una respiración entrecortada y miró a Harry. "Hazz, tienes que hacerlo. Todo irá bien. Lo prometo. Solo hazlo." La voz de Niall era ronca y suave. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, y cubierto con suciedad. Su pierna sangraba, tenía una enorme herida en ella, y parte de la carne había sido arrancada. Pero no sentía ningún dolor. Sino un hormigueo, como si algo estuviera extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio mientras otro sollozo salió de su garganta. "No puedo. No puedo perderte, Niall. Eres todo lo que me queda." Susurró.

Niall se acercó y tocó la cara sucia de Harry. "Todo irá bien." Repitió. "Voy a morir, Harry." Niall murmuró. Harry dejó escapar un gemido. "Será mejor así. No dejes que me convierta en uno de ellos. Por favor, Hazz. Necesito que hagas esto por mí."

Las lágrimas ahora caían libremente de los ojos de Harry mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. El arma en su mano, pesaba mil millones de libras mientras la levantaba ligeramente, mirando el objeto que pondría fin a la vida de Niall. Volvió a mirarlo, que ahora parecía débil y frágil. Una bala iba a cambiar todo. Harry estaría solo. No tendría a nadie que le cuidara la espalda o que lo ayudara o reconfortara cuando estaba triste. No tendría ningún compañero. Ningún amigo. No tendría a Niall.

"Por favor, Harry." La voz de Niall lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Hay una bala más." Dijo Harry. "Puedo…"

"No." Niall lo interrumpió de inmediato. Al parecer, adivinando sus intenciones."No vas a hacer eso, Harry. Tú vas a vivir…"

"No, no lo hare. Apenas podía hacerlo contigo a mi lado. Imagínate si te pierdo. Moriré esta noche si estoy solo." Los ojos de Niall se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Harry hablaba. "No quiero vivir sin ti, Ni. No quiero." Harry se desplomó contra el pecho de Niall. "No me hagas vivir sin ti." Sollozó.

Niall envolvió sus débiles brazos alrededor de Harry, y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. "Está bien." Le susurró. Ambos se abrazaron durante un tiempo, sólo se detuvieron cuando Niall se puso rígido. "Duele." Fue todo lo que lo logró decir.

"Lo siento." Harry se alejo con los ojos muy abiertos. No quería hacerle más daño del que ya tenía.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo ahora." Niall murmuró. "Estarán aquí pronto."

Harry asintió. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Agarró firmemente el arma en una mano, y se inclinó hacia abajo para presionarla en la frente de Niall. Sus lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Harry lo miró a los ojos por última vez.

"Te amo, Hazz." Niall le susurró a su mejor amigo, con su mano descansando en el cuello de Harry.

Louis gimió en voz baja. "Yo también te amo, Niall."

Se escuchó un disparo, inmediatamente seguido por un sollozo desgarrador. Pasaron apenas unos segundos antes de que se escuchara otro disparó, y luego un silencio ensordecedor cayó sobre el bosque.


End file.
